The Four Founders
by Quantias
Summary: A story about the four founders,and what happens when Hermione accidentally summons them to the future.
1. Longing

**A/N:Hi everyone!This is a fic about the founders and our characters.My inspiration for this came from Cassandra Claire's Draco Sinister.And these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.Not me.Spoilers are books I kinda stopped liking them after that,cos they started getting darker. ): Only Taryn and Matilda are mine.Anyway,have fun reading and make sure to review! (:**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**More than a thousand years ago…**_

Salazzar Slytherin dipped his quill into the ink bottle and scratched out his spell onto the piece of parchement. It was a complicated task that he had set,but he had no doubt that one day,a group of young pure blood witches or wizards who were smart,cunning,loyal and brave enough would be able to perform it.

The Hogwarts heirs.He smiled, the heirs that posessed all the great qualities of their respective houses.Salazzar was only seventeen,but he was no fool,he knew that he and the founders would never live to see what their wonderful school would be like in many years time,so he had cast this spell to be able to be brought back,if only for a certain time,to see their heirs and teach them in person.

Salazzar ran a hand through his silky blond hair.This was enough for tonight,writing the spell alone was tiring,it was time to retire to his headquarters.As he walked through the hallways of Hogwarts,he pondered.'How many wizards found schools at the age of seventeen?' That was the age of himself,his bestfriend Godric and their two other friends,Rowena and Helga.

Rowena was really all too lovely,her long raven coloured hair,that went exactly with her last name,Ravenclaw,and her dark midnight blue eyes,she was also pale,so pale that her skin was like moonlight.She was one from perhaps a dark painting,one with the witch and the moon.

Not that Helga was completely frumpy or unpleasant looking,_au contraire _,Helga had fiery red hair and light blue eyes,with her light brown freckles sprayed over her innocent face.Helga was warm and lively,whereas Rowena was more cool and detached,more like himself.

Ah,and there was Godric.Dark haired,green eyed,Godric.His bestfriend,as lively and as enthusiastic as Helga.Salazzar rarely bothered to show enthusiasm about anything.

A noise startled him and interrupted his train of thought.Instantly he turned around,ready to hex anything that lurked in the shadows.Once he saw who it was though,he almost instanly relaxed.

"My,my,Salazzar,jumpy aren't we?" Rowena teased him,smiling flirtariously.Salazzar smiled back, "if only because of you,my lady." Most women did not talk to Salazzar,it was either because when they saw him they could only giggle and gossip,or because they seemed to get lost in a trance just staring at him.

Salazzar was no fool.He knew that he was good looking,all the girls in the village fawned over him,but they never had anything meaningful to say.Those good little muggle girls would steal glances at him when their parents weren't looking.His fists tightened.The muggles.They called the witches and wizards,devil worshippers just because they could peform magic.

Husbands hit their wives when they saw how the women lusted after him.The men,they claimed that he had enchanted their wives with his devil magic,even though they themselves had to hide their lust,they longed for him as well,this strong and bewitchingly handsome youth.

He stayed away from them,those hateful and hypocritical creatures.They disgusted him,but yet,though he knew many witches as well,none of them were quite like Rowena.

Rowena was open,smart,free and beautiful.She fascinated him,because she could make herself warm and cold towards him.She knew she was beautiful,and she knew how to ensnare him and his senses.The two of them,they were alike.They drew each other like moths to flames.

Rowena stepped close to him,so close that he could smell her scent.It was of flowers,something that would make him want more.She wore a long silky silver gown,and her long dark hair reached her hips.

Boldly,she pressed herself against him.Daringly,she lifted her face to his and kissed him hungrily.He kissed her back,enjoying her taste,the feel of her lips and her scent.As suddenly as she had kissed him,she pulled away,smiling.He smiled back at her,stroking her long hair.She expected him to reach towards her for more,but he did not.He knew that would only be what she wanted.

Instead,he kissed her on the cheek,and pulled away quickly.Leaving her hanging,he whispered,his lips grazing her right ear, "goodnight,my love." He knew her eyes were following him as he continued on his way to his room.

------

Helga lay in bed,unable to sleep.She heard footsteps,she could recognize those,they were Salazzar's.He moved with such grace,it was hard to hear,but Helga had exceptionally good hearing,and she recognized those.How Salazzar seemed to glide everywhere,with his light footsteps.She heard another pair of slightly heavier footsteps,Rowena.

Her blue eyes widened considerably.What had Salazzar and Rowena been doing together at this time at night?And,why did she feel like she had just had her heart broken?Helga did not know.

------

Godric tightened his grip on the girl that was sleeping next to him.What was her name again?He knew that she was a muggle.Trina?Trudy?Tille?Theresa?No.He squinted and struggled to remember.Suddenly,it came to him.Taryn.Ah,yes,Taryn.Taryn was lovely,she was.Reddish brown hair,light green eyes and lightly tanned.She was a temptress indeed,and he had taken this temptress to bed with him.

Obviously,she did not mean much.She was just the lady of the night.It had been Matilda the night before.Matilda,she was one to remember.She was innocent,more childlike than anything,a woman of barely fourteen.She had been scared at first,it being her first time,but after awhile,she couldn't get enough!

Godric could not stop the broad grin that spread over his face just remembering.He knew he was good looking.Tall,darkly tanned and muscular,he charmed many women with his words and good looks.He knew what they liked,and he loved to tease them.He had found that he prefered to bed muggles as to witches.

Witches had higher standards,they expected it to last,while most muggle women had been beyond the point of caring once he had gone to bed with them.Though some had been incredibly persistent,he brushed them off like flies.

Godric had his fun,and he enjoyed it.Unfortunately,he also had class to teach tomorrow,so he stopped thinking and let sleep take him.

_**Presently…**_

Hermione Granger poured through books in the library.She had just had a nasty row with Ron.She sniffed,trying not to cry.He was just so insensitive! She was trying to study,to take her mind off things,the more complicated the spell,the better.

As she flipped through the books in the restricted section(witches or wizards over seventeen were allowed to use it),she came across a rather perculiar spell.It looked quite complicated,which is what she loved.The challenge of it all.She gave a small smile and proceeded to attempt it.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Loved it? Review or E-mail me! (:


	2. Violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for taking a long time to update (:

Hermione was alone in her room, prefects were allowed to have their own rooms in Hogwarts, and she could think of no better place for her to have privacy and perform her spell. She mixed the potions together carefully and thoughtfully, and was just about to finish it when suddenly, Ginny burst through the door.

Hermione shrieked, caught off her guard. Ginny dramatically tossed her fiery red hair back, "oh Hermione! It's terrible! Ron, he's gotten in a fight with Jupiter Arisdetmos!" Hermione was shocked, "why?"

Although Ron was known for his fiery temper, Jupiter was one of the nicest guys in Ginny's year, he seemed to get along with just about anyone and everyone. Ginny sniffed, "because he was showing me how to play wizard cubes, and Ron thought he was trying to paw me."

"oh dear." Hermione sighed. She didn't know whether or not she should interfere. After all, she and Ron were in a tiff, but it was her responsibility as a prefect to keep the peace in Hogwarts, what's more, if Ron were caught by a teacher, he could get kicked off the prefectorial board.

She followed Ginny out of her room, and headed towards the main hall.

-----

A plate flew towards Godric's head, but crashed into the wall behind him instead of hitting him. Another one flew and grazed past his ear. "You lying, cheating, no good scum! How can you do this to me!" - Clara? Cadence? Camilla, he wasn't sure- shouted.

"Now, Cadence, let's talk about this reasonably," he said, trying to sound as soothing as possible, but it only seemed to infuriate her more. "Cadence? You do not even remember my name! Godric Gryffindor, you shameless, low, slug! It's Clio! You fool! I cannot believe I- I-" she finally seemed to shut up as her rage got the better of her.

Godric stared at her with as much indifference as he could muster, "leave, now." She seemed to gather her dignity, and stared at him with defiance, she stepped towards him, her eyes dark and wide, when their lips were but a breath away, she whispered, "this is not over."

And she left, making a last attempt to hurt him by throwing his candle holder at him. It was after that that Salazar stepped from the shadows, gracefully stretching like a cat, "charming. I see exactly why you love humans so much. Not only that, but a pesant, Godric?"

But Godric just smiled and shook his head, "blimey! What a hell cat!" he exclaimed, sounding almost impressed.

---

A fist flew through the air, and sent a red headed boy careening backwards. 'It was almost amusing,' Hermione thought to herself, here was Ron, getting beat down by a fifth year. She was tempted to let Jupiter beat him, but moral integrity got the better of her and she stepped in the middle of the fight to stop it.

"Jupiter, that's enough, I think he's too weak to fight you anymore." Jupiter nodded, and grinned. Hermione had to admire Ginny's taste, although Jupiter had once been a small nerdy boy, he had really became much better looking after the summer. Swoon worthy, even. Tall and tan, with a shock of black crow's hair and light gray eyes, he was gorgeous.

"Come back here you coward!" Ron shouted feebly, then turned to Hermione with angry eyes (with as much anger as a person who just got beaten down could), "I could've taken him! Why did you have to go and interfere? I was doing just fine before you came along!"

"Yeah, sure, and he would've beaten you into pulp Ron! I could really see that you were doing fine," Hermione shouted, tears stinging her eyes. 'Forget Ron, someone else can take him to the hospital wing, I'm getting out of here.'

---

Harry leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She was so sweet, so beautiful and so perfect. She made his insides melt, and her eyes were like, well, words failed him. As they often did around pretty girls.

He smiled at her, just then, Colin Creevy came running down the path to the lake, causing her to dive in to try to hide from him. "Harry! Ron's been taken to the hospital wing! He got into a fight with Jupiter!" The smile quickly vanished from his face, and annoyance set in. 'Couldn't Ron ever keep out of trouble?' He wondered.

Once Colin left, she resurfaced, he turned to explain to her, "I understand," she smiled, "I heard everything. You'd better hurry back." He hugged her, "I love you." A thin, childlike smile spread over her face, "you do?"

"I do."

----

Ron felt drugged, groggily, he tried to lift his head off the pillow. There was a pumpkin next to his bed. 'Blimey, what's a pumpkin doing floating in the air?' He wondered. What happened next, shocked him even more. The pumpkin talked to him, and it sounded just like Ginny.

'A floating talking pumpkin! It must be bewitched.' Frantically, he searched for his wand. 'The Slytherins must have sent it to do something terrible to me.' Failing to find his wand, he shouted, "Madam Promfrey! Help! There's a talking pumpkin that's trying to kill me!"

"Oh shut up Ron," the pumpkin said, "I'm Ginny! Your sister!"

Ron squinted, it did look a little bit like Ginny, "Ginny, what are you doing dressed as a pumpkin," he asked weakly, "and why is everything so blurry?" The last thing he saw before the medicine made him black out was a large plum walking into the hospital wing.

----

A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short! Hahaha. Please review everyone! I'll try to update as soon as possible, the more you review, the faster the next chapter comes out! (; or just click review! No flamers please. Thank you (:


End file.
